StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! Stars.jpg Starclan2.jpg Starclan3.jpg Starclan4.jpg The Cats Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Temporary Deputy: Redtooth Medicine Cat:Hollyleaf :D-Tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes. Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, son of Scourge, promised his only kit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Crystalpaw-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes file:crystalwing.png Starpaw-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintpaw-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagepaw-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 8 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Queens: Petulfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit. Very freindly, but strict.-Darkcloud! Elders: None Prisoners: Whitestar-White she cat with different eyes, from Blazing Forest, unknown how she's a prisoner. file:Whitestar.jpg =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *0 Voles *0 Thrushes *3 Squirrels *0 mice *3 Starlings *2 Rabbits *1 Hawk Mates *RedtoothXPetalfur Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay July 13, 2010 Sandstar walks out of leaders den and stretches-Sandstar1051 (Anyone wanna RP)-Sandstar1051 I do! Hollyleaf :D -Gingerpaw runs into camp, herbs in jaws- "Agh! Did you hear? It's Deadheart! He's near it!" Sandstar runs over to Gingerpaw "Whats this I hear about Deadheart?"-Sandstar1051 -Gingerpaw pants- "He's dead, but I heard he killed someone before he died, even thought he was dying. We need to visit HollyClan." Darkkit bounces over- " can I come! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" Redtooth walks up- " I will acompany you there Gingerpaw." Sandstar gasps in shock. Then calms down and her face becomes serious "Darkkit, back to the nursery. Redtooth and Gingerpaw, come with me" Sandstar says and then heads toward the entrance-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf is already gone- -Crystalpaw and Starpaw come in with two starlings each- July 14,2010 Sandstar wakes up and stretches, then walks out of her den.(Anyone wanna rp?)-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf :D wakes up, and Gingerpaw bounces out of den- "Good morning Sandstar!" (hollyleaf) "Good morning Hollyleaf! Could you please some to my den? I need to talk to you" Sandstar asks and then turns and heads back into her den "Coming!" (K)-Sandstar1051 -Goes hunting and brings back a rabbit and thrush-Shadeflower Walks up to Sagepaw and asks,want to hunt?"-Shadeflower "Sure!" -Sagepaw Mintpaw hears- I will come, too. Our assessment isn't far away. Ok let's go-Shadeflower Let's go into the territory. Why is my den in back? (Its protected back there)-Sandstar1051 Where is the apprentice's den? -pads across camp to Sandstar's den- -*Hears Hollyleaf approaching* "Come in!" -Darkkit wakes up and sneaks into leaders den. (Holly, ya still there?)-Sandstar1051 Yep, just working on my sprites. -Crystalpaw pounces on Darkkit before she makes it in, and brings her to her mom.- (Oh, ok) Phew! -*Washes herself on the sandy floor and hollyleaf comes in*-Sandstar1051 "Yes?"-Hollyleaf :D- "I need you to come with me to Hollyclan"-Sandstar1051 "Can Gingerpaw come too? She needs to exercise her paw,after her accident with the stone." "Hmm... I don't know. If Hollyclan decides not to listen to what I have to say... it could get ugly"-Sandstar1051 "And Hollylord's dead. Gingerpaw will get crazy if she misses the chance to come to HollyClan. But I could tell her to look after Darkkit with her sister, Crystalpaw." -From outside, a squel of excitment is heard- Darkkit bounces in- " Can I come Please.............!" -*Stands up in shock, then calms down* "Darkkit, you suggest that you should come, when you cant even listen to me in your own camp?"-Sandstar1051 " but I can fight too!" Jumps up and does a badger-slashing move taught to her by Tigerstar. Me and Sandstar should go together. "Well, you cant fight cats with that move. And, we come in peace, remember that part while you were eavesdropping?"-Sandstar1051 "ok, I won't go this time. But I had better get to go next time!" Turns and stalks off about 6 steps before breaking into a run. -*Turns to Hollyleaf* "I think they should watch her.. That little one is going to make a good warrior, if she learns how to respect others"-Sandstar1051 They would get good practice out of that, Starpaw and Crystalpaw. - Darkkit calls over her shoulder, " I heard that!" -Crystalpaw and Starpaw pounce on Darkkit.- Come with us! "That little one will keep their paws full" Sandstar says with a slight smirk "They'll be all right." To the territory! Just then Dustpelts runs up sweating heavily. Stop!! I saw 4 foxes on the other side of our territory. They are heading here right now!!Dustpelts 19:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darkkit walks up politley and asks nicely "May I come too? I know how to fight foxes! Tigerstar showed me two nights ago." Nonsense young kit this mission calls for experienced warriors.Dustpelts 19:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Races into camp* "Dustpelt! Foxes are coming"-Sandstar1051 Yell to Redtooth Wolffall and Shadeflower to come help. Quickly ducks into med cat den. 'Get herbs ready this could be bloody!' He yells to Hollyleaf :D.Dustpelts 19:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Darkit Races into nursery to warn others, while redtooth stands gaurd at the front of camp! Anger howling is heard not far away. Be ready they will be here soon shouts Dustpelt.Dustpelts 19:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC-* "Apprentices into the nursery!"-Sandstar1051 *Stands next to Dustpelt teeth bared* "You ready?"-Sandstar1051 *You bet!! Dustpelts 19:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) *"Lets get em" *Just then Foxes race through the thron tunnel. She howls giving the signal to attack and races into battle*-Sandstar1051 *Dodges one fox then sinks theeh into another foxes foreleg.Dustpelts 19:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Sneaks up behind one fox, pounces on its back, and bites throat*-Sandstar1051 Redtooth lunges at a fox and bites its neck, while , unseen Darkkit sneaks out and bites down HARD on a foxes paw. -*Throws fox aside, and looks for another fox, but instead sees Darkkit.* "Oh, no you dont!" *Runs over to Darkkit, picks her up by the scruff, and sets her down in the nursery. "Now, stay here!"-Sandstar1051 "Ok, Sandstar, I wll stay here and protect Petalfur!" -*Nods in approval and then runs back into battle*-Sandstar1051 Redtooth screeches as a fox snaps at him and then claws his face (later leaving him with a scar acroos his right eye). Auggh help!! The fox picked me up and carried me deeper into the forest!!Dustpelts 19:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Tackles fox harming Redtooth and begins to claw face, when she hears Dustpelt's cry for help* "Dust!" *Runs towards the cry*-Sandstar1051 Fights feriously but is slowly losing his stregnth to escape the fox!Dustpelts 19:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) -*Catches up to the fox and Dustpelt, and with a pure snarl of rage, jumps on fox and claws at its eyes, making it drop Dustpelt*-Sandstar1051 -*Fox throws Sandstar off, into a tree, where she lies unconcious, and bleeding heavily from one shoulder*-Sandstar1051 Redtooth Yowls in anger and Attacks fox! Darkkit runs up to Sandstar and begins to drag her back to camp. *Moans unconciously*(XD moans unconciously! Can you even do that?!?!)-Sandstar1051 ( yes, i can, I am 8 moons and really large for my age)-Darkcloud! 20:14, July 14, 2010 (UTC) (I meant is it possible to moan unconciously? XD)-Sandstar1051 (yes)-Darkcloud! 20:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Herbs........Herbs...... SOMEONE GET ME COBWEB!!! And some marigold! Darkkit runs to the old twoleg barn and grabs Cobweb and margold- then runs back to camp! Yes! -applies cobweb to Sandstar- Darkkit, chew the marigold leaves up. Ok! *chews marigold up* -puts it on Sandstar- Can you get more marigold, in case the apprentices have wounds? Ok! *bounces off- and a few minites later, returns with more marigold* Thank you. I need to get them to the river. Hold that marigold for me, and follow me. (picks up Gingerpaw, and winces) Holds marigold and follows.( sees winceand asks,) Are you okay? Gross blood. -*Slowly wakes up* "uhh? What happened?"-Sandstar1051 "You fainted from loss of blood. Careful" -*Shakes head and it all comes rushing back to her. Eyes Widen* "Oh my, Dust!" *gets up and tries to run, but falls*-Sandstar1051 Darkkit walks up -"Careful Sandstar! dustpelts is all right. Redtooth saved him while I dragged you back to camp." Darkkit then begins to clean a slightly bloodied, and torn ear. Agh! -Applies cobweb to ear- *Sighs in relief, and lies back down*-Sandstar1051 -And watch your wound.- "I will. Are there any other injuries?"-Sandstar1051 Other than your eye, you're all right. -Here's some cedaline.- 'The apprentices were wounded, but Hollyleaf is taking care of them. And my ear is torn."-Darkcloud! 22:07, July 14, 2010 (UTC) "Ok, any fatalities(Deaths)?"-Sandstar1051 Other than the foxes, no.WTF, I just uncovered the dust, and there's a kit here! -Crystalpaw and Starpaw purr on the way to apprentice's den, with a starling- -Gingerpaw trots to medicine den- -Sagepaw and Mintpaw go to fresh-kill pile- -Darkit walks over to fresh-kill pile and eats a mouse.-Darkcloud! 05:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Slowly wakes up and groans from pain.Dustpelts 12:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) -Hears groan and limps over- "Are you alright?"-Sandstar1051 "I hope so." Hollyleaf :D Morning. Both of my front legs hurt a lot. Dustpelts 15:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) "Yeah, that fox got you good"-Sandstar1051 Just rest. I guess I will have to take it easy for a few days.Dustpelts 15:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You need to rest. "Yeah, I guess you will" -Stretches arm and winces- "I guess ill have to take it easy to"-Sandstar1051 Redtooth walks out of the warriors den and takes up gaurd at the Thorn tunnel-Darkcloud! 16:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Darkkit bounces out of the leader's den up to Sandstar"I slept inn your den last night! It is Reallllly comfterable in there!" -Narrows eyes at kit, then lightens up- "Did you keep my nest warm for me?"-Sandstar1051 -Gives mroooow or amusement- Hollyleaf :D " Yeah! I kept your bed super warm for you And Dustpelts!"-Darkcloud! 17:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Darkkit. You will make a great warrior and maybe leader someday!!Dustpelts 17:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) -Smiles and winks at Darkkit-Sandstar1051- -To Dustpelt- "Definetly" -Turns to Darkkit- "Could you get me a mouse from the fresh kill pile? It would be a big help" Darkkit brings mice for everyone.-Darkcloud! 17:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) And who will be Darkkit's mentor?Dustpelts 17:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (yeah, who will be by mentor?-can deuputys take apprentices? Or maybe Wolffall or Redtooth?)-Darkcloud!17:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry Dark, Your father cant be your mentor. And I want Wolffall to feel more welcome on the clan, so she will be your mentor. Dustpelt will get the next one. ;)-Sandstar1051 (That's ok! I can't wait to have Wolffall as my mentor!)-Darkcloud! 19:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ( :) Your becoming an apprentice on Monday. Is that ok with you?)-Sandstar1051 And Starpaw and Crystalpaw are mating once they're warriors, so one of their kits might be. (Yay! More little warriors for the clan! :D)-Sandstar1051 ( Yeah, that's great! But I do have to warn you, my internet is on and off- so I might be able to get or not. By the way check my talk page,sandstar! I fixed everything.)-Darkcloud! 19:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) "I can't wait till next week!" (Is Minpaw gonna have a mate when he's a warrior?)-Sandstar1051 Hmm........Maybe......... I just had a thought. What if a kittypet hated the other one, named Honey, and said, "Honey, get out!" or "Honey, get lost!"ROFL (ROFL! XD)-Sandstar1051 (It could be Mintpaw and Sagepaw!)-Sandstar1051 July 15, 2010 -*Its night now* -Walks out of Med Cat Den, stops, and stares at the stars- Sandstar1051 -Wlks out of Medicine den, and looks at stars for signs- Hollyleaf "D -Walks out of Warrior Den and starts to groom self-Shadeflower I think the trouble with EarthClan was a false alarm.Dustpelts 23:51, July 15, 2010 (UTC) "Uh-huh, or they dealed with i-Aughhhhh!"-passes out- -Sighs, and begins to limp towards her den, but falls down on the way and cries out- -Sandstar1051 -Rushes to help up Sandstar-Shadeflower -Gets up- "Thanks Shadeflower" "Your welcome, Sandstar"-Shadeflower -Sighs then looks at Shadeflower- "Have you ever considered having a mate and kits?"-Sandstar1051 " do you need anything to eat Sandstar?" Darkit asks.-Darkcloud! 00:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "I don't really know."-Shadeflower "Yeah, me either. Ive always wondered though"-Sandstar1051 "We need more toms"-Shadeflower You forgot me. I am mateless. But not just yet.Dustpelts 00:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Definetly. But out of the ones we have, I think I have one tom in mind"-Sandstar1051 "When is the apprentices Warrior ceremony?"-Shadeflower "First I have to give them their assesments. I think ill do that tommorow. And depending on how they do, it could be very soon"-Sandstar1051 "We can't tommorrow. Night?" "Well, when they are made warriors they can take mates"-Shadeflower "Yes, though I think Crystalpaw and Starpaw are already taken" -Lets out a Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrow ''of amusement- (Read earlier post) "Taken by who?"-Shadeflower Will all 5 apprentices be made warriors?Dustpelts 00:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Well,only four apprentices are warrior apprentices."-Shadeflower So what cats will be made warriors?Dustpelts 00:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Starpaw, Crystalpaw, Mintpaw, and Sagepaw, depending on how they do on their assesment:-Sandstar1051 Why not Gingerpaw?Dustpelts 00:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Medicine cat apprentice! Have you noticed, EarthClan has grown big!!Dustpelts 00:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "They have! So many kits"-Sandstar1051 -Gingerpaw looks at Hollyleaf- "Um, what should I do? She passed out!" Read earlier post -Rushes over to Hollyleaf, and looks at Gingerpaw- "What happened?!?!?!"-Sandstar1051 "She said something about EarthClan, then screamed, then passed out. Moss!" -Looks at the unconcious body of Hollyleaf, then screams- "Redtooth!"-Sandstar1051 ( I invited one of my freinds, and he is a tom)-Darkcloud! 00:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Redtooth comes running-" what...." Sees hollyleaf -Gasps!-Darkcloud! 00:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I think Hollyleaf will be fine just give her some space.Dustpelts 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Redtooth, go to Earthclan and ask for Wolfflight, the medicine cat. See if you can get her to come and help!'-Sandstar1051 And moss. (OACHCHHCH! real Crystalpaw claws me, and gets stuck in chair) Gingerpaw and Sagepaw run for moss, and come back with it, squeezing it on Hollyleaf- -Doesn't work- "ok" -Runs!-Darkcloud! 00:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Why did she faint??Dustpelts 00:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Good question. -Gingerpaw- She should be fine.Dustpelts 01:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope! -Gingerpaw Runs back into camp with wolfflight."We're coming!!'-Darkcloud! 01:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) She is a strong young cat. Don't worry.Dustpelts 01:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Skids to stop- "What happened? And it's Wolf light, not Wolf flight." -Turns to Gingerpaw- "Tell Wolflight what happened"-Sandstar1051 "Okay! Um, Wolflight, Hollyleaf was talking about your 'problem', and assummed that you took care of it, and then screamed, and passes out." -Wolflight nods- "Did you get moss, and thyme?" I am so sorry, I changed the font! Gingerpaw runs for thyme in den, while Sagepaw runs for moss in den- (You did? I cant tell!) -Walks out of med cat den letting the medicine cats handle it. Stops, and stares at the stars- "Please let her be alright"-Sandstar1051 She is young she will be ok, she only fainted!Dustpelts 01:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Darkkit asks-" how can I help?" -Starpaw pads by with Crystalpaw- "Get some fresh-kill, in case she's hungry." -Wolflight pops head out of den- "Sandstar, can you come here, please?" Sandstar is occupied I will come.Dustpelts 01:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "Okay." To Wolfflight-What do you want?Dustpelts 01:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Looks at stars one last time and then turns around and limps toward the med cat den- "Coming"-Sandstar1051 -Limps in next to Dustpelt- "Whats wrong?"-Sandstar1051 "Hollyleaf has something to tell to ''Sandstar."-Wolflight leaves camp- OK turn and leaves med cat den.Dustpelts 01:34, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Darkit brings fresh-kill for everyone. Thanks Darkkit. You become an apprentice on Monday are you excited?Dustpelts 01:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Totally!-Darkcloud! 01:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Stares at the spot Dustpelt was just in for a quick moment, before limping over to Hollyleaf and asking in a soft voice- "What is it?"-Sandstar1051 "I-i got a sign from StarClan. I don't know what I means, though. "What did you see?"-Sandstar1051 "I was at Threetrees, drinking from the pool there, and suddenly, the trees broke, and rotted, like years were going by, and a spirit passed through me, and when I looked at the pool, Hollylord looked at me, and laughed." Outside, Darkkit faints when she hears this, bcaese she was evesdropping.-Darkcloud! 01:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Crystalpaw and Crystalkit attack Darkkit- "Hmm... Ive had my experience with dreams before, but never anything like this before."-Sandstar1051 "Do you think Hollylord's going around, posessing cats? Now that I think of it, Mintpaw hasn't left the Twolegplace since sunhigh. Let's go there!" "I would, but my shoulder is KILLING me! I hate leaving to go on your own, so could you take Redtooth?"-Sandstar1051 I can manage. If you hear something, get Sagepaw there! She's in teh best shape, out of the others. -leaves- Darkkit bursts in-" Can I follow her? I have Tigerstar on my side!" "Darkkit! You are almost an apprentice and you are still spying! You should be ashamed!"-Sandstar1051 'Sorry! I am just worried about her! Last night, I trained with Tigerstar, and he told me that when Hollyleaf gets there, He will possess her- and Tigerstar and Hollylord have aready possessed a pack of foxes!"-Darkcloud! 02:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Eyes widen, and then narrow- "Well have to investigate her when she gets back then."-Sandstar1051 DON'T MOVE! THIS IS A MURDER! -Mintpaw- Gingerpaw comes back with Crystalpaw and Hollyleaf, each with a bump on head, and freshkill. Hollylef pins down Mintpaw, while Crystalpaw drops prey into pile, then runs into medicine den. Do you think Hollyleaf's prophecy means that Hollylord will destroy all three Clans one by one? ( I hope not :[ )Cinderpelt 101 02:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Eyes widen- (i g2g! I might be on later! BYE! -Sandstar1051) Darkkit sneanks up behind Hollyleaf and grabs her by the scruff of her neck.-Darkcloud! 02:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "What are you doing?" -Hollyleaf- I thought you were possessed by Hollylord!!-Darkcloud! 02:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) "No, I'm not. What are you talking about? Hollyleaf might know what you mean." Crystalpaw looks on, herbs in jaws Darkkit closes eyes and falls into a sort of trance. ( Darkkit is now in the dark forest)-Darkcloud! 02:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ( Aren't you even worried that I can visit the dark Forest on will and that Tigerstar visits me?)-Darkcloud! 02:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm not. (Hollyleaf is in Dark Forest, too. "What am I doing here?" I'm an apprentice!) ( "Your body has been taken over by Hollylord. But I have the power to enter the Darkforest at will, so I am here to put a stop to it!)-Darkcloud! 02:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (I'm not Hollylord! I'm an apprentice!!!!!) G2G! Will see you later! And Sandstar: Tommorrow night is the assessment. I'm busy in the day. I am confused!-Darkcloud! 02:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye!!-Darkcloud! 02:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) July 16,2010 Has Mintpaw come back from twolegplace yet? His assesment is today! But what has gone on with Hollyleaf and Crystalpaw? Crystalpaw's suddenly a medicine cat, and Hollyleaf's pouncing on Darkkit! (Yeah, I think. Look at the territory) -*Morning now* -Washes self in den-(Anyone wanna RP?)-Sandstar1051 Yeah Sure!-Darkcloud! 15:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Um, ok! -Crystalpaw wakes up in appentice's den, and ignores Starpaw, who goes over to the medicine den- (do you know what happened last night? I got confused! Because currently, I am in the Dark Forest, Trying to rescue you.)-Darkcloud! 15:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Walks out of den and to the fresh kill pile- Sandstar1051 Both Hollyleaf and Crystalpaw ask "Who?" -Gingerpaw asks them, "Who are you?"- -Hollyleaf looks at Gingerpaw- "Why, I'm Crystalpaw." -Crystalpaw falls over- Darkkit, who slept outside,(because she was in the Dark Forest) Now wakes up.She sees the cats and screams then faints.-Darkcloud! 15:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Crystalpaw and Hollyleaf look at each other, (finally), and run away from each other,screaming, and then bump heads. Darkkit recovers and annonces "Some cats are possessed by tigerstar and Hollylord. I know how to drive them out!"-Darkcloud! 15:48, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hollyleaf and Crystalpaw say jinxed, "But, we're each other!" (*Confused* What the heck?)-Sandstar1051 ( I am confused too! I thought I was in the dark forest!)-Darkcloud! 16:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (Wait, whaa? You know what? If your having fun, do what your doing. Im waiting for some foxes so...?)-Sandstar1051 What the heck do you mean, Sandstar? (Crystalpaw) runs around, shreiking. "B-but my assessment! Does that mean that (Hollyleaf) has to do it?!?!?!?!? Ack. (Just read Darkcloud's user page. Youll know what I mean)-Sandstar1051 (Here's the plot-sort of: Is becomind leader part of your destiny?Dustpelts 17:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I become leader because Tigerstar gets foxes to take prisioner or kill the leader after I become Deuputy.But I don't know that Tigerstar was behind it until the leader dies and I am leader.-Darkcloud! 17:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice to know im gonna die! I havent even lost a life! -Sandstar1051 Sorry!- I can change it though! The foxes take you and dust prisioner, but I rescue you, against Tigerstar's wishes. As a result, I almost die! -Darkcloud! 19:42, July 15, 2010 (UTC) As long as you dont die, im all for it :)-Sandstar1051 Awsome! I love making up plots!-Darkcloud! 19:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So that's the plot!)-Darkcloud! 16:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Sighs- Somebody's going to end up in MoonClan for this.- We ARE in Starclan!-Darkcloud! 16:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) XD Lets call our ancestors, "Moonclan" :P-Sandstar1051 HOW DO WE CHANGE BACK? -Hollyleaf and Crystalpaw- And when's the assessment? I'm on till the afternoon. "To change back, you must come with me to the dark forest and force Hollylord to fix you guys!"-Darkcloud! 16:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Then, let's go! "Wait!" -Runs over to Darkkit, with 3 mice dangling from her jaws- "Eat before you leave"-Sandstar1051 -Both do- The three cats fall into a trancce and now are in the Dark Forest.-Darkcloud! 17:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Destiny to Tigerstar, Scourge, and you, I can just stay here for a few days!"-Darkcloud! 17:59, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Let's GO To the DF. -Stares at unconcious bodies- "I hope they make it out ok"-Sandstar1051 Darkkit's tail twitches, acidentilly touching Sandstar and sucking her into the Dark Forest too!-Darkcloud! 18:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) -Immediatly gasps and passes out. Entering the Dark Forest- (i g2g in a min!)-Sandstar1051 Ok! :( Bye!-Darkcloud! 18:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh my..... (Oh! Dustpelts left on a trip and let Redtooth in charge.)-Darkcloud! 19:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes....... -Crystalpaw comes back to reality- Outside leader's den, Redtooth paces nervously-' First our deuputy leaves, and now our leader and medicine cat are in the Dark Forest...with my daughter. Moonclan! Keep them safe! Please!"-Darkcloud! 22:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) July 17, 2010 ''-Crystalpaw suddenly falls to ground-'' Redtooth runs over- "Crystalpaw, are you okay!?!?"-Darkcloud! 15:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Redtooth's response is him being lifted up- " Crystalpaw, put me down please!"-sees Sandstar-"Sandstar! Thank moonclan you are safe! Where's Darkkit??"-Darkcloud! 15:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Crystalpaw is still unconscious- -Redtooth falls down- "Help!"-( why does Redtooth fall down?)-Darkcloud! 15:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Redtooth gets picked up again, then ran around camp,looks like he's flying- -Sagepaw and Mintpaw say, "It's a bird! It's a plane(What?)! It's Redtooth!"- "PUT ME DOWN!!"-Darkcloud! 16:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Starpaw asks, "Who's carring you? You're flying!"- " I think it's Cystalpaw! Can someone PLEASE wake her up!!'-Darkcloud! 16:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Redtooth falls down again- -Crystalpaw comes up to Redtooth- "How could I carry you?" -Crystalpaw vanishes- -HUGE rabbit from fresh-kill pile comes up and whacks Redtooth- '"WHAT IS GOING ON!!!"-'Darkcloud! 21:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Rabbit looks at Redtooth-"You killed me. YOU KILLED ME!!" Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm...... (Hollyleaf! What r u doing?!?)-Darkcloud! 23:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) -Rabbit whacks Redtooth once more before flying to fresh-kill- -Dead squirrel says, "We're closer than two catfish in a skillet!" (if you watch spongebob, you get it)" -Hollyleaf appears in medicine den- -Awakens in front of leader's den- "Hmm... I hope Darkkit will be ok" -Turns to look at the unconcious body of Darkkit- "She's all cold and alone. no one deserves that" -Picks up kit's body in mouth and places on a soft bed of moss in the leader's den- Sandstar1051 ( Thanks Sandstar!)-Darkcloud! 15:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ( what about the assements!?!?!?)-Darkcloud! 16:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) (we need to wait until everybody's on!-excluding Wolffall, she's hardly on) ( Then how is she going to be my mentor?!?!?!?)-Darkcloud! 16:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) (I suppose your right... Youll be surprised when you find out your mentor -Grins Mischievously- )-Sandstar1051 Is is you?????? ( I'm kinda scared now...........!)-Darkcloud! 21:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) (Don't worry :) I dont think that youll be scared of your mentor, but maybe..........)-Sandstar1051 ( Coolio. Want to RP?)-Darkcloud! 21:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "Eep!" (hey Dark, you want your app ceremony now?)-Sandstar1051 Sure, Sandstar That would be great.....Except that I have to get out of the dark Forest still, which I can do momentarily.)-Darkcloud! 23:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "Can we do the assessment?" -Crystalpaw appears out of nowhere- (Yeppers) -Emerges from den and walks to the center of camp and howls- "All apprentices report to the center of camp!'-Sandstar1051 "Yessss!" -Crystalpaw, Starpaw, Mintpaw, and Sagepaw all file into camp- -Gingerpaw and Hollyleaf come out, too- Darkkit appears in front of Sandstar." Am I late?"-Darkcloud! 23:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) "Hopefully not." (Congrats, Sandstar, you're an admin! -toots horn-) (Awsome, Sandstar!) " When am I going to have my apprentice ceremony?"-Darkkit asks."Last night was rough! I slept in the dark forest with Tigerstar!!"-Darkcloud! 00:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) "Probably when she's on. I can't wait until tommorrow, because of the Moonpool!" "Me either!"-Darkcloud! 00:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Sandstar? -Hawk flies into camp- -Crystalpaw and Starpaw brush Hollyleaf in Darkkit's way, and attack the hawk- -Hawk's eyes get clawed out, and hawk falls to ground with a thud- "Yay! More fresh-kill!- -Speaking of, Hollyleaf gets all thrushes, and the vole for everyone- "ok............."-Darkcloud! 02:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) July 18, 2010 "Where's Darkkit?" -Crystalpaw- "Yes, where is she?"-Sagepaw- "Let's find her!" -Mintpaw- "Okay. I'll go to ShadowClan, Mintpaw, go around StarClan territory with Sagepaw, Crystalpaw and Starpaw, go to EarthClan, and Gingerpaw, go to Threetrees and the Mooncave." -Hollyleaf- -all split up- Hollyleaf gets whiff of Darkkit. "She is towards ShadowClan!" -Hollyleaf races towards ShadowClan- -All apprentices have 'prisoner', and sight skyhawk and Darkkit together- "Oh my....." -Prisoner is in awe-" Is it........" ~As Skyhawk lands, the same light from before blinds all cats, then Hollyleaf and Darkkit are together~ " Wh.wh.what hhhhapppened??"-Darkcloud! 23:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) -Hollyleaf looks at Darkkit and dripping wet prisoner- "Now be quiet Darkkit. Don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, about this. You can tell the Dark Forest, but not any living soul, except Sliverwood from EarthClan, and this cat here. Shoo, apprentices." -apprentices leave- "Darkkit, I have a special power. I can turn into a hawk. And Whitestar can turn into a owl. Silverwood can be a fox or wolf, but that's our special power." " That is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!!!! I WOULD NEVER *calms down* tell anyone in the Dark Forest!! They are totally evil! And I won't tell ANYone!!-Darkcloud! 23:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) (Does everyone in the clan have a "Special Power" or something?!?! I mean, Darkkit is the daughter of scourge, and pretty much her whole family has something special, and then theres all of Holly's ppl! I feel so left out! -sniff-)-Sandstar1051 -Hollyleaf glides over, once again in bird form- "It's okay. Dustpelts, Cinderpelt, Shadeflower, Starpaw, Mintpaw, Sagepaw,Petalfur, Wolffall, they don't either. You're leader!" "And even though Bouldercrush is a daredevil, he and all(exept Silverwood) of EarthClan, and ShadowClan don't either!" ( You don't have to be left out! Think of a power and use it! P.S. Petalfur has a MAJOR anoceement during Darkkit's ceremony!)-Darkcloud! 23:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) "I do too." -Whitestar walks forward- " What annocement?"-Darkcloud! 00:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (WHEN IS THE ASSESSMENT?) (Probaly tonight or tomorrow! I know I become an apprentice tomorrow! I can't wait!!!)-Darkcloud! 00:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (When is sandstar going to be on for a half-hour or so?) ( I don't know. I will ask her on her talk page.)-Darkcloud! 00:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) "We want to visit this one place far away. Now excuse us. And if you want to come, let us know. ~Whitestar makes bright flash, and flies away with Hollyleaf~ " I totally want to come!! Please!"-Darkcloud! 00:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ~Hollyleaf flies back, and gets Darkkit~ "Cool! Where are we going?"-Darkcloud! 00:29, July 19, 2010 (UTC) "A place we have heard of, that is suppossedly great. Whitestar here got a map of it. Hopefully we can make it back before the Moonpool gathering." "Are you talking about the Ice forest? I have heard Tigerstar speak of it before!"-Daughter of Scourge 00:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ( Like my new signature?) "It is farther." (go to Various Places) Sandstar walks out of her den, stares at the stars and whimpers to self, "I miss Dust"-Sandstar1051 -Whitestar,Darkkit,and Hollyleaf are warped back- "We're back..."-Whitestar- "And I'm late! Come on, Gingerpaw!" -Hollyleaf runs to Mooncave- "Good luck!" Sandstar calls to Hollyleaf, and then sighs Whitestar comes up to Sandstar. "What's wrong?" Sandstar sighs again and keeps looking at the stars "Well, my deputy has been gone for a while, and I really miss him" she confesses. Redtooth walks up- " I miss Dust too......"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) "Me three, and Gingerpaw."-Crystalpaw- (what does mean, and when is the assessment/ceremony?) ( I don't know, and I think it's either Tonight or Tomorrow! )-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (Pick one, your choice) "Yeah, I guess we all do. He's one of the bravest cats I know. I don't know what i wouldve done if I hadnt gotten to him and that fox in time" Sandstar says, her voice scared and concerned at the thought-Sandstar1051 Crystalpaw jumps for joy. "I'm going to see Gingerpaw now!" -Crystalpaw turns invisible- Whitestar pounces on Crystalpaw, who turns visible "I want to go too! "- darkkit vanishes into Dark Forest. (everyone, don't look at the Mooncave!) ( Ceremony is Tomorrow!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 02:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Good, and the assessment........... -Ginger_____ comes into camp with Hollyleaf- -Crystalpaw runs into Ginger_____- "You're back, Gingerpaw!" Ginger_____ looks at Crystalpaw- "It's Gingerheart." -Hollyleaf runs into den, and hides- "Oh no, Darkkit's a goner! DARKKIT!" -Hollyleaf calls for Darkkit- -Whitestar comes into den, and curls up with Hollyleaf- (how could you say such bad words? -sobs-) July 19, 2010 (when can we do the ceremony? I only have 2 hours.)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ( I only have half-hour!! )-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 18:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ( When is the appretice ceremony??!!?)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Idk! ( Sandstar, you there?)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 19:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (Yeah, I just got on. Well do the ceremony now)-Sandstar1051 (Ok, can we make it quick please, I have to leave in a few mins.)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 20:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (Ok. Im gonna type the meeting call, so please dont reply to this until after I type it)-Sandstar1051 (can we do the assessment afterwards?) Sandstar climbs onto the Talltree and howls, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Talltree for a clan meeting!" -Sandstar1051 Darkkit bounces up, Petalfur soberly walks out , and Redtooth races in. Sandstar waits for everyone to gather-Sandstar1051 -Whitestar and Hollyleaf come out, and Gingerheart, Crystalpaw, Starpaw, Sagepaw, and Mintpaw bounce to clearing, exept Gingerheart- (petalfur has an anounncement. When do I do that?) (and Whitestar......) (After the ceremony) "Darkkit, step forward" Sandstar calls-Sandstar1051 Darkkit walks up Petalfur yells! " Stop the cermony!!" Sandstar turns her gaze to Petalfur, appauled, "Well, Petalfur. Do you have something to say?"-Sandstar1051 "yes" Petfur answers "Darkkit was not always my kit. Here is how it happened: When I was growing up, I was named Petal. I lived in a neighborhood where no cat was taken to the Cutter. I lived on a sort of farm, except that there were only cats! My best freind was a cat named Bootsie. We did everything together! Then Scourge came. I met Redtooth when he came with Scourge to take over our farm. I was really in love with him, and Bootsie and Scourge were in love too.We all spent a lot of time together. Then in the middle of the night, Scourge and his band left. Bootsie was heartbroken, but a few months, we discovered that Bootsie was with kit! Bootsie gave birth to four adorable kits. Our kind twolegs named them. They were: 1. Tanner, a small tan kit, very fierce.A tom. 2. Sunshine- large orange kit, docile. A tom. 3. Cupcake, long-furred calico kit. A she-cat. and 4. Abby, a long-furred, small black-and-white kit. A she-cat. Abby looked like Scourge, except a little more white on her face. She reminded Bootsie the most of Scourge. Not 2 moons later, Houseclan was founded, and I left to join. But before I left, Bootsie gve me Abby, who was already weaned." I want her to live a life in a clan. And if anyone asks, say she is your kit." Bootsie said. When I got to Houseclan, Redtooth was there! It was a huge surprise! Seeing Darkkit- he asked, " Is that my kit?". 'Yes." I said. Then I asked him how Scourge was. "He died." was Redtooth's sad reply. Giving Abby to Redtooth, I raced back to Bootsie. When I told her that Scourge had died, she said: "Good, now I am rid of him forever!". I then asked why she had given me Abby. Bootsie just looked at me with tears in her eyes and ran into the twoleg's house. I didn't follow. Instead I went back to Houseclan. I haven't seen her since that day, and I feel terribile. Ravenstar changed Abby's name to Darkkit, and with that, all traces of my past life were gone. Now you know the truth! The reason Darkkit is so large for her age is because........ I lied about her age too. Darkkit is really 10 moons old, not 8. But I do have some good news. I am finally with kit! This time, they are truly Redtooth's kits. " -Turning to Redtooth- "Redtooth", Petalfur said, " I went to the place where you were born. You are not the son of Scourge. You are the son of Orangeblossom and Rascal. Orangeblossom was an orange she-cat. She mated with Rascal, who was a gold-colored tom. As soon as you were born, Redtooth, Rascal ran out on your mother because he did not want the responsibility of raising a kit. That is why she never told you about him. Scourge was one of her friends, and she knew that she could trust him. that is why she told you that he was your father." After saying this, Petalfur asks Redtooth, " I believe that you have something for Redtooth." At this, Redtooth brings forward Scourge's collar and puts it on Darkkit/Darkpaw. Sandstar gasps in shock, eyes wide-Sandstar1051 Darkkit faints from shock Sandstar stares at Petalfur, manging to calm down, "And this is all true?"-Sandstar1051 "yes, If you want, you can jrouny with me to Twoleg place to confrim"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 20:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Whitestar looks around, and raises her paw "That wont be nessicary Petalfur" Sandstar looks at Whitestar "Do you have something to say as well?"-Sandstar1051 Whitestar looks at Sandstar. "Yes. I am not here for a visit. I am here because I wanted a better life. My forest has a terrible prophecy, and it was fufilled. 'If a shadow of three trees fall upon you, one will survive the fire.' I had no idea what it meant, but I nearly died. It took me a few days to travel here, and learn of another prophecy. It turns out that Hollyleaf knows it too, and Darkkit has to do with it. But, can I stay here, as a warrior?" Sandstar bows her head "I am very sorry that happened to you, Whitestar. I would be honored if you stayed here as a warrior" -Sandstar1051 Whitestar calmly asks, "Do I lose my leader name? I'd be happy to still have lives, but go by Whiteshadow." Darkkit revies and asks" What do I have to do with it?"-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 21:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sandstar waves her tail in front of Darkkit's mouth, signaling for her to silence-Sandstar1051 (0_o I just learned that I have soccer tonight at 6, maybe sooner)-Sandstar1051 (YIKES!!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 21:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (It's 5, right? Let's do the assessment!!!) ( and the ceremony!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 21:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) (Hello? Sandstar?) (Alright. But REALLY quick! im leaving in like 5 min or less. Dont reply to this, because ive gotta type the ceremony)-Sandstar1051